The research and development activities of the Signal Processing and Instrumentation Section (SPIS) are collaborative efforts with NIH Institute scientists, and often result in the development of unique, specialized biomedical instruments. Other projects involve signal and video processing algorithm development required for system simulation and signal analysis. SPIS capabilities and accomplishments have established the group as the focal point for this type of engineering research and technology development at the NIH. Example technology developments and projects include:[unreadable] [unreadable] * cDNA and protein microarray[unreadable] * tissue microarray (TMA)[unreadable] * laser capture microdissection (LCM)[unreadable] * expression microdissection (xMD)[unreadable] * chromosome microdissection[unreadable] * microfluidics, microfabrication, and microanalysis[unreadable] * single molecule, DNA, and chromatin fiber mechanics and manipulation[unreadable] * high-speed scanning spectrometry[unreadable] * atomic force microscopy (AFM)[unreadable] * electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) imaging[unreadable] * magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and functional MRI (fMRI) methodologies and devices[unreadable] * magnetic resonance elastography (MRE) imaging[unreadable] * ultrasound imaging[unreadable] * positron emission tomography (PET) imaging[unreadable] * gamma camera imaging[unreadable] * fluorescence imaging[unreadable] * two-photon excitation fluorescence microscopy (TPEFM)[unreadable] * speech acquisition and real-time adaptive processing[unreadable] * biomechanics real-time gait analysis[unreadable] * neuro-specific nociceptive assay for mouse pain studies[unreadable] * nonhuman primate maternal-fetal monitoring[unreadable] * automated mouse activity monitoring system (MAMS)[unreadable] * pathology tissue processing methodologies[unreadable] * spectrally programmable lighting for health and rhythm entrainment